Blue Outrage
by Measured
Summary: After a fight with Tina, Mike decides to make it up to her - by putting blue highlights in his hair. Mike/Tina


Title: Blue Outrage  
Series: Glee  
Character/Pairing: Mike/Tina  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: Glee fluff meme: after a fight with Tina, Mike decides to make it up to her - by putting blue highlights in his hair.

**.**

Tina hadn't called or texted him in hours, and the silence was getting to him. Time and time again, Mike would look down and check the screen to see if maybe he'd accidentally turned it to vibrate or hadn't heard it, but no such luck. Usually his day was filled with little texts with funny things she'd seen or heard, or about that new local band she'd want to spend their weekend to go see.

It'd all been a misunderstanding, really. He was practicing this cool new choreography he'd seen while streaming a music video that he wanted to try out with Brittany, and she'd gotten a little too into the grinding aspect. And now Tina wasn't talking to him. He'd called her a bit, texted her, but she wasn't picking up at all. He ran his fingers through his hair. If Matt was around, he'd razz him for being a pussy. (And then he'd go right back that _maybe he was a pussy, but at least he was getting pussy_.)

But Mike wasn't around anymore, and he wasn't close enough to Puck, Finn or Sam to go drink on their couch and talk about girls. Artie was out for obvious reasons, so that left him alone, considering that the girls would probably just tell him what jerk he was, and he couldn't chill out with Brittany anymore without making it worse. Their friendship had been mostly dancing and sex anyways.

Mike put on a coat and headed out. His father was working late tonight, and his mother had taken a trip to the neighbors to get back the movie they'd lent out. He just kept walking, without really a spot in mind. He was too down to dance, and local concerts were no fun without Tina there to make snarky comments and share in-jokes with. It was too damn cold to go walking around their pathetic little park down three streets from what passed for downtown in Lima. When his little cousins had visited, he'd gotten stuck with watching them, but she'd been cool with it and they'd stolen a kiss while pushing Sandra and Janie on the merry-go-round. Now everything would be frozen over: the swings covered in a layer of snow and ice, the merry-go-round looking like some giant mutant cupcake—which sounded like exactly the sort of observation Tina would've texted him and made him sad all over again.

The wind had picked up, and was blowing straight into his face now. Mike turned into the nearest store which was this little dying breed of a mom and pop store off the way. He nodded to the owner, this older graying Korean guy who apparently knew a guy who worked with his father.

There wasn't a lot to loiter around. The snack aisle wasn't fun without Tina around so he could make rabbit ears with candy bars. His mother hadn't sent him out on any errands, and this place wasn't exactly a wonderland. He wandered down to the aisle where the health products were. He caught sight of the Clairol his mother used to hide her grey hairs, and then moved on to the wilder colors that Tina tended towards. There was a bright pink called Neon Kiss; a radioactive puke green called Alien Abduction and a bright blue one called Blue Outrage. The color sort of reminded him of the color of the Blue Morpho butterflies, delicate and shimmery. Tina wanted a tattoo of one, but her parents wouldn't let her. Mike had joked that this would be her eighteenth birthday present, and he'd hold her hand while she got the ink done.

She'd wanted him to dye his hair for a project. Some girls wanted matching ugly Christmas sweaters. She wanted to start the tradition of them having matching streaks in their hair. But at the time, she'd been on a neon pink phase, and he'd saw a future of him getting slushied and called a fag in the lockers, so he'd not gone with it. She'd been disappointed, but hadn't pushed the issue.

He tossed it into the air and caught it, and walked towards the checkout without paying much attention to anything around him. Not the shitty Ohio weather, and certainly not the dull as dishwater store.

**.**

Thankfully, his mother hadn't returned yet when he came in, bag in hand. But of course, it wouldn't change. Unless he bought a whole lot more hats and considered trying to convince his parents this was a fad.

But that would be beside the point, as this–even if it felt as secret as a note pressed to her hand between classes, a stolen kiss–was meant to be seen.

He kept a towel over his shoulders while he followed the instructions. He was mentally counting down the minutes as he combed the streaks through his hair. He checked his phone for texts or missed calls, and had a moment of hope when he checked, only to be greeted with an empty folder. Nothing. He closed his phone and thought of dancing. He always felt most at ease when he was dancing. He'd just lose himself in the rhythm until it was just the beat and him, moving along together. (Even if it was grinding which had gotten him into this mess) He started to sway to a Daft Punk beat. Some guys just bought their girlfriends flowers and accepted being in the doghouse for a while. But Tina was different from all that. So he dyed his hair, so they could be freaks together. Even if he got slushied tomorrow, or his parents gave him the traditional Asian parent rant, if it made her happy again, it was totally worth it.

**.**

It wasn't until the third period that he saw her. He knew he'd eventually run into her–being they were both in Glee and all, unless she'd moved during that time and changed her name, or something. Still, they didn't share any earlier classes, and it was torture trying to focus on things like y + a equals zero, or whatever else.

"She told me everything."

Brittany tended lose herself in the music. She'd grind with anyone if the beat was good enough. They were alike in this manner, and why they'd had a bit of a no-strings attached thing before he and Tina got together. He'd tried to have the 'I've got a girlfriend, so I can't have wild sex to techno music against the wall mid-dance' with her, but Brittany failed to really get it. She was like that in her own innocent way.

"Brittany?" He asked.

"And Mercedes," she said.

She smiled and reached out to touch his hair.

"You dyed it," she said.

He shrugged, a little abashed.

"It's a good look on you."

"It's an apology...sort of," he said. "I really missed you."

She took his hand in hers.

"Me too."

She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb as they held together. The bell rung and he let out a long sigh.

"Walk you to class?" He asked hopefully.

"It's only a couple steps," she said with a laugh.

He shrugged. "It's a couple steps I'll enjoy more if they're with you."

She leaned up and kissed him, without letting go of his hand.

So they walked a couple steps, and she smiled, and he wanted to kiss her all over again.

"See you at Glee practice today," she said.

"I'll be waiting," he said.

And he walked off towards his class, feeling buoyant right up until the wet and cold spray of a slushie hit him. He couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped away the sticky sweet coldness from his eyes. It never failed, but it was so, so worth it.


End file.
